It is known to carry out arc welding processes with the aid of a robot, instructions to the robot being stored partly for positioning by the robot of welding equipment in relation to the object on which the arc welding process is carried out, partly for welding operations which are to be carried out, the process being carried out by the robot being caused to execute the stored instructions for it. The welding instructions contain information or data or values relating to different welding parameters such as welding voltage, welding current, welding speed, protective gas etc. When storing the instructions, consideration should be paid to striking and terminating or breaking the arc, the division of the welding process into different operations, which can be unconnected, to changes in the welding direction, e.g. in corners etc. In many cases this makes the storing of instructions difficult and often leads to the welding result obtained not being entirely satisfactory, which requires alterations in instructions. With the present methods for this, it is complicated and time-consuming.
Furthermore, control systems are known for a robot arranged for carrying out an arc welding process, which include memory means for storing robot instructions partly for positioning welding equipment by the robot in relation to the object on which the process is carried out, partly for process operations which are to be carried out, the instructions including data or levels for specific welding parameters such as welding voltage, welding current and welding speed; control means for loading instructions into said memory means; and means adapted for controlling the robot in accordance with instructions stored in said memory means in the automatic performance of an arc welding process. Said control means can include a control lever for controlling positioning of the robot in conjunction with storing instructions while utilizing the so-called "Teaching method". Different button sets can be arranged for loading or writing-in welding instructions.